Natsuko Aki
Natsuko Aki is a female characters in Cutie Honey. She is Honey Kisaragi's best friend and most of the time her roommate as well. Background She goes to Honey Kisaragi's lesbian/catholic school Saint Chapel and is her dorm roomate. Like almost all women in the series, she has a crush on Honey and is a lesbian. She is nicknamed Nat-Chan by Honey. Appearances ''Cutie Honey'' Manga There is a scene where Honey-Chan rubs lotion on her wounds from Miharu Tsuneni whipping her. She survives the bombing of the school but is killed by a flamethrower from the second head of Dragon Claw soon after finding out about Honey Kisaragi being Cutie Honey. ''Cutie Honey'' Anime Any romantic attraction she has for Honey is downplayed in the TV series. She is kind and nice and sweet and very feminine but gets wacked off in the middle of the series by Sister Jill (TV episode 14). Also her character design is different in the anime (where she resembles a girl who made a brief appearance in one issue of Devilman before getting killed by a demon) from the manga. ''New Cutey Honey Another girl named Natsuko appears in the fifth episode as a criminal who wants to use a nuclear bomb to get a ransom; she joins Honey's group by the sixth episode, often stays near Chokkei Hayami, and calls him "boy" to his annoyance. Her presence reminds Honey of her old friend of the same name who died in the original versions of ''Cutie Honey. She is confused about Honey's promise to protect her until Chokkei explains what happened to the original Natsuko. However, neither Honey or Natsuko have any romantic feelings toward each other. ''Cutey Honey Flash In Cutey Honey Flash, Natsuko appears again as Honey Kisaragi's best friend and classmate. However, there is no romantic connection between them and Natsuko is portrayed as being a typical boy crazy teenage girl. Re: Cutie Honey In this version, she is a police officer who is trying to solve the mystery of Panther Claw and Honey. She doesn't seem to like Honey at first but warms up to her later and later goes out of her way to save Honey's life. After leaving the government and kissing Honey(in a scene LONG overdue) she becomes a detective and starts a business with Honey(and maybe most likley a romantic relationship). Cutie Honey Universe This is the only anime adaptation of ''Cutie Honey where Nat-chan has the same appearance as her manga counterpart and her being openly lesbian isn't toned down. In episode 3, she meets Inspector Genet and goes on a date with her. She gets attacked by Badfly Claw in a department store after changing into a new outfit that Genet was going to buy her but Naoko Sukeban and her gang arrive and save Nat-chan before Honey arrives to save them. Portrayal * Voiced in the TV series by Rihoko Yoshida (Maria Grace Fleed‏‎ in UFO Robo Grendizer, Meg in Majokko Megu-chan, Tickle in Majokko Tickle and Monsley in Future Boy Conan among numerous other roles). * In Cutey Honey Flash, she is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto, who was effing Kirby in every Kirby show and game, Yui Kasuga in Corrector Yui, Kuriba (the sl-tty dressed interdimensional dog turned human form) in Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer and Toyagumon in Digimon season 04. * In Re: Cutie Honey, she's voiced by Junko Noda, who was Xingcai in Dynasty Warriors, Tatsuki Arisawa in Bleach, Veemon in Digimon season 02, Mira Nygus in Soul Eater, Mew Zakuro in Tokyo Mew Mew, oh and Yagyuu Captain in Kotetsu Shin Jeeg. * In the 2004 live-action film, she is played by Mikako Ichikawa. * In Cutie Honey Universe, she is voiced by Yui Horie, who previously voiced Honey in Re: Cutey Honey. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lesbians